Studies of the reactions of 2-aryl(methyl)-3-aroylaziridines with strong bases are being studied to produce rearrangement products for biological and physical organic chemistry studies. Some benz(c)acridines with various functional groups (including hydroxyl, methoxyl, amino and epoxy) in various ring positions are being synthesized for study by others as both carcinogenic and carcinostatic agents. Azetidines with substituents in the 2- and 4-position (methyl, aryl, aroyl, acetyl and carbomethoxy) are being synthesized for certain spectrometric and chemical studies by us and for biological study by others. The reactions of activated allyl halides with amines are being explored to produce rearrangement-substitution products which can in turn be converted to azetidines.